fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's: The Evil Unites
The last thing Nintendo announced at E3 2016 was Kirby: The Evil Unites for the Nintendo Wii U. All of the villains who failed at their plans in previous Kirby games unite in an attempt to wipe out Kirby. Not just him, but the entire universe as well. It has been shown that Kirby won't be the only playable character and unlike other Kirby games, Player 1 isn't forced to simply play as Kirby as they can now play as any character. Nintendo will release the game to the public over summer in 2017. Opening In the opening cutscene of the game, it is revealed that most the villians who were dead were found by a dark force. The halberd was shown to try stopping this force, but they failed and Meta Knight informed Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, & Waddle Daa about this force that was stronger than ever. Taranza then appears and tells them that a lot of the villans Kirby defeated were alive and teamed up to stop Kirby once and for all. Kirby and the crew then decide to go and investigate/fight the force and Taranza agrees to fight alongside them upon being betrayed by Queen Sectonia. It is revealed also by Taranza, that the force brought the villans to life for two days upon being found, but then the force took the villan to it's dimmension, and then they all began planning ultimate revenge on Kirby. Playable Characters Kirby can change amoungust many copy abilities, but the other players are forced around one type. To make up for this, the other characters have a signature move that Kirby can't Gameplay Styles Nintendo confirmed that many gameplay styles from previous Kirby Games will be used in this game. For instance, levels appear with styles from normal Kirby games, to Kriby's Epic Yarn style, Kirby Mass Attack style, to Kirby and the Rainbow Curse style. World Styles The game will feature worlds based on the gameplay styles. Meaning one gameplay style will be used for each world. Nintendo also announced that each world style will be four seperate worlds (A normal Kirby Game styled, Kirby Mass Attack Style, Kirby & The Rainbow Curse style, as well as a Kirby's Epic Yarn Style). World Maps are able to be roamed around on freely like as in Kirby's Epic Yarn & Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Only world style that it isn't available in is a Kirby & the Rainbow Curse style world. List of Worlds A Grass World A Water World A Underground Cave World An Ice World Bosses World bosses are shown to be a mixture of world bosses from previous Kirby Games as well as final bosses. It is shown that World Bosees will not be used more than twice twice in the same world as a different gameplay style. Copy Abilities The game has so far announced 4 new abilities and 15 returning abilities. New Copy Abilities Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2017